


kiss me under a rainbow flag

by m1shac0ll1ns



Series: Gay Pride [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fear of Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Pride, Human AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Some Explicit Language, US legalises gay marriage, as always, mild internal homophobia, this is pure self indulgence tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1shac0ll1ns/pseuds/m1shac0ll1ns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The USA legalise gay marriage and Dean and Cas celebrate their two year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me under a rainbow flag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic to celebrate the news of America finally legalising gay marriage so I just want to say congratulations America! It's amazing progress but while celebrating you victory remember to always keep fighting. There are still so many battles yet to be won for the LGBTQ community. Love to you all <3

“Dean, this is huge! They are talking about legalising marriage, _marriage_ for everyone like us. We’ve been waiting for years.”

“Yeah, Cas, I know. It’s amazing an’ all but I just don’t know if I can go out there, in front of all those crowds, and camera crews for fuck’s sake.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He knew how much this meant to Cas but this was asking a big thing of him. To go out in front of the Supreme Court, when he hadn’t even come out to his parents yet. It felt risky.

“It’s alright, Dean. I get it. I know how hard this is for you, but would you at least come with me as a supporter? We don't have to do anything, hold hands or anything but it would be nice to have you with me." Dean sighed. Almost two years they had been together. Their second year anniversary was in two days and Dean wanted to make it perfect. How long could he keep Cas under a rock? No matter how understanding, how loving Cas could be, how many times he could tell Dean it was ok, that he just needed time, Dean knew it hurt Cas every time Dean would shy from his hand when they were around people Dean knew, having to pretend they were best friends and nothing more. 

And now there was this. Cas had had his mind set on going to join the masses gathering outside Supreme Court since his old friend (and one of the few who knew about Dean and Cas) had mentioned it. The court ruling on gay marriage was to be released the next day and it meant everything to Cas to be there, after all, he had been fighting for the cause for years before he turned Dean's life upside down. And now, when he looked into his lovers pleading blue eyes, Dean knew he couldn't say no. It would be unfair on Cas, for all his baby had done for him. 

"Alright, we'll go." He conceded. He could already feel the panic rising in his chest. He was going to start hyperventilating, or throw up. But he pushed the growing fear down. He could do this. For Cas, he could do this. And he could go as a supporter, right? No one would have to know. So long as he avoided cameras at all costs. It would be alright. 

When he finally gathered the confidence to look back at Cas, the beam he was wearing and the happiness shining from his eyes was enough to tell Dean he had made the right decision. 

..........(^^)..........

There were rainbow coloured flags everywhere. There was face paint and glitter and everyone looked so happy. Dean felt so out of place, hiding beneath his dad's over-sized leather jacket. Even Cas was dressed for the occasion with a rainbow coloured headband that, even Dean would admit, looked adorable. 

Cas' face lit up as he spotted Balthazar through the crowd. His friend was donning his usual v-neck but this time his partner had apparently attacked it with coloured paints. Dean wanted to laugh, but Cas was already running over there to hug the man. 

"Cassie! So glad you could make it. It's a big day, right?" He then spotted Dean standing awkwardly in the background, hands shoved in pockets. He raised his eyebrows. "And I see you persuaded Dean to come with you. I have to say, I am surprised." 

"Balthazar, he's here as a supporter, alright? So don't, you know, say anything." 

"Cassie, you know how I feel about the way he treats you." Balthazar had hated the idea since the minute he heard about it. He felt, totally reasonably, in Dean's opinion, that it was completely unfair on Cas. But Cas would never do anything but sing Dean's praises, which made the man feel even guiltier. 

"Balthazar." Cas warned. 

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything." He passed one final glare to Dean. "But only because it's you asking, Cas. Now, come on over and meet the others." 

After that, the pride was a blur. As far as Dean could tell, there were a lot of exclamations of joy, happiness and anticipation, and it was hard not to get caught up in the excitement. 

Despite this, and being surrounded by like-minded people, Dean still couldn't hold Cas' hand. He thought about it a couple of times throughout the day but it had resulted, both times, in a miniature panic attack and Cas' concerned face asking if he was ok, to which he of course responded he was fine. 

When the time of the announcement came though, the excitement had reached a peak. There was an undeniable buzz throughout the crowd and it would take a stone heart not to have felt it. Dean's grin was matching Cas' and it felt a little like everyone was holding their breath. Something big, no, something _huge_ was happening and you could taste it in the air. 

The joy rippled through the crowd. It started as a whisper and ended in a shout. The Supreme Court had passed it. Gay marriage was legal. _Gay marriage was legal!_

Suddenly, everyone was screaming in happiness, kissing and embracing. The tension in the atmosphere had been drained and was replaced with a pure undiluted joy that would be shared by throughout America.

Perfect. The moment was perfect. Dean felt it and there was no denying it. The nerves in his stomach had been replaced by something better. Something that bubbled through him and he felt a great need to share it.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he was reaching out for Cas. He had just enough time to register the surprised look on Cas' face, before he had cupped his chin and drawn him into a tender kiss. Cas didn't respond for a worried second but soon he leaned into it, his hands coming to rest on the back of Dean's neck. 

They were so caught up in the moment, they failed to hear the click of a camera's shutter from somewhere behind them. 

..........(^^)..........

The next day was their anniversary. They were both still buzzing from the day before and Dean felt like the excitement would never wear off.

That was until he saw the paper.

He had been walking down the street, on his way back from buying groceries (because not even an anniversary can come between Dean and his pie) when he spotted the newspaper stand, and what was on the front page. SUPREME COURT LEGALISES GAY MARRIAGE AND THE CELEBRATIONS HAVE BEGUN the headline read and right beneath that was great big photo that was undeniably him and Cas wrapped in each other's embrace on a background of rainbow coloured flags. 

Even though the picture made his heart flutter, his stomach sank. He had been so careful. So careful. And now everyone would know. He felt the familiar feeling of panic rising in his chest like it was suffocating him. Everyone would know. It kept repeating in his head like a mantra as he slowly pulled out his phone. 

Sure enough his phone screen read 5 missed calls, 15 texts. He could only hope in vain it was Cas texting him 15 times to see where the groceries were. 

Of course it wasn't. 

He chose to ignore the 5 missed calls and went straight for the texts. At least this way he could think before replying. 

8:46AM _Jo: I knew it! I fucking knew it!_

8:50AM _Sam: What the hell man? Why didn't you tell me?_

8:51AM _Sam: You and Cas? That's so cool. Although thanks to you not telling me I now owe Jo 5 bucks._

8:54AM _Jo: Pick up when I call, you ass!_

8:59AM _Mom: Congratualtions on you and Cas! I wondered when you two would make it official._

9:06AM _Mom: Call me when you can. I'm not mad, I just wish you had told me._

All the rest were from his friends mentioning various degrees of congratulations. The feeling in Dean's stomach started to ease. Then the truth of it hit him full-force. 

They were supportive. _They were supportive_. 

He paused for a second to let this sink in. This was more than Dean ever could have hoped for. 

His nerves were finally beginning to settle. Until he saw who the last text was from. 

9:14AM _Dad:_

He wasn't sure he was ready to read this. He couldn't hear his dad call him a faggot. He couldn't do it. The panic was rising again as his thumb hovered over the notification. 

Finally, he clicked it. 

9:14AM _Dad: Congratulations on legalisation of gay marriage son. Come visit me and your mother soon and bring your boy._

That was it. 'Your boy'. That was all he said. All the fear Dean had been harbouring for years and... It was ok. His dad was ok. 

He stood there in shock. All the years he had spent building up in anticipation of this moment and it had been... Ok. 

God, he felt like an ass. He had spent years hiding Cas from his parents, except under the pretence of friends, when he hadn't needed to. He needed to make this up to Cas. Now. 

Suddenly he remembered it was their anniversary. _Their anniversary_. What better day to do it? 

The elation that had been drained from him at the sight of the texts now bubbled back up inside of him. He wanted to skip. He wanted to dance. But most of all, he desperately wanted to see Cas. 

He just needed to make one stop on the journey home. 

..........(^^)..........

"Hey honey! I'm home." Dean shouted teasingly as he came through the door. 

"Hey baby! In the kitchen." Cas's reply came. It was so sickeningly domestic and Dean's grin spread. How did he deserve such a perfect man?

He walked into their small apartment kitchen and, sure enough, there was Cas, cutting something, with his back to Dean. Dean swept in and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, hugging him from behind and nuzzling his neck. Cas leaned to the touch and turned his head to touch their lips together, before turning back to the chopping board. 

"Happy Anniversary, babe." Dean smiled into Cas' neck. 

"Oh, is it that time of year again? I had almost forgot." Cas smiled to prove to Dean he was joking, before turning in to face his lover, placing his hands gently against Dean's chest.

"Come with me. Your present's in the living room." He went to move past Dean but was held fast against the counter. 

"Nu-uh. Not yet. This year it's my turn to make our anniversary awesome, you had last year." The year previous Cas taken him to an AC/DC concert, making him believe they were going to see a band concert at the park. Dean had been overwhelmed whilst simultaneously swearing he would never forgive Cas if he forced him to listen to live classical music. 

Cas looked up at Dean, confused. The look was so endearing Dean wanted to lean in and kiss it off, but he needed to say this while he still has the confidence. 

"I'm taking you out to dinner this evening." Dean finally finished, with a grin. 

Cas was silent. His mouth fell slightly ajar and he stared up at Dean. They had never been out to a romantic dinner since getting together since Dean didn't want to risk them being seen romantically in public.

Dean, however, mistook his silence for dislike of the idea, and his grin quickly slipped. "Look, I know it's cliché but we've been together two years, it's about time we did something cliché, you know." He started pulling backwards but Cas grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him forwards into a deep kiss, his momentum knocking Cas' back into the counter, but he didn't mind. 

Dean deepened the kiss with his tongue. They had been together for two years and he knew he would never tire of kissing his boyfriend. 

The kiss lasted for a minute before Cas finally pulled away, breathing hard. Their faces were still inches apart and Dean desperately resisted going in for a second round, no matter how tempting it was, knowing Cas was about to speak. He would never be able to get enough of the flush that spread across Cas' face after kissing like that, either. 

"Dean, I-I love the idea!" Cas finally broke the silence. "It's just isn't that quite, um, public? You know I'm so happy but I just don't want you to be uncomfo-" Dean silenced him with a look. 

"Cas, I want it to be. I've been hiding you for too long but everyone else out there needs to know what they're missing out on. You're perfect and I don't want to hide you anymore." 

"Dean..." Cas was speechless. This was a huge step for Dean and he didn't have the words to commemorate it. So he pulled Dean into another kiss, this one even deeper and more passionate than the last. He pressed himself into Dean's side like any space between them was a sin. This was amazing. This was perfect. 

When they finally pulled back for breath, Cas sighed happily. "I love you, Dean." 

"I love you too." And with those words hanging in the air, he pulled Cas in for another kiss. 

..........(^^)..........

Several hours (and a fair few rounds of sex) later, they were both ready to go out. Dean had booked them in for one of the most expensive restaurants in town, which Cas had appealed against, but Dean had insisted, insisting on paying too. 

They had gotten ready separately so Dean had to catch his breath when Cas walked into the room dressed in a dark blue suit, a black tie, and silver Superman cuff links Dean had given him for his birthday, finishing off the outfit. 

"Cas, you look-" 

"Kinda stupid. I know. I need to have this suit taken in but it was my dad's, you know..." He was rambling, so he must be nervous. Hell, if Cas was nervous, what did that make Dean? Freakin' petrified was what. But still he shut Cas up with a kiss. 

"I was going to say amazing." He looked at Cas, honesty written across his face. "Cas, baby, you look amazing." 

"You know, you look very debonair yourself." Cas smiled, immediately relaxing at Dean's touch. Dean disagreed, he thought his black suit made him look ridiculous and he was much more comfortable in t-shirt and jeans, but he chose not to say so. At least he had his batman cuff links, which were, of course, a birthday present from Cas, to boost his confidence a little.

"Debonair? Really, Cas?" 

"Shut up. "Cas smiled. "You look gorgeous. Come on, let's get going. I don't want to be late." And Cas linked his fingers with Dean's and led them out the door. 

..........(^^)..........

Getting in to the restaurant was easy enough. The waitress had told them they were a cute couple but other than that no one had bothered to register them. Dean could stay calm. 

The restaurant, itself, was a fancy place, with silk drapes, plush carpet and chairs and tables that probably cost a small fortune each. 

The meal had been gorgeous. They agreed that starters were off the table, given the price of, well, everything in the restaurant, but for main they had both had sirloin steak, dripping with gravy and it had been delicious. They had just ordered their dessert, when Dean decided now would be as good a time as any. 

"You know, in a place like this, I really feel pressured to discuss the merits of the theatre or the political situation of Dubai or something." Cas laughed. But Dean didn't laugh with him, and Cas suddenly realised he had gone deathly pale. "Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked, worry leaching into his tone. 

"Uh, yeah." Dean smiled at him sheepishly. He was nervous about something, but it could just be being in public Cas reasoned. "Um, Cas, I need to ask you something." 

Cas' heart-rate sped up. "Of course, anything Dean." This was it, Dean was going to do something and Cas didn't know what. Or maybe he did, but Cas was sure he would never do _that __in public._

Of course, he was wrong. As Dean lowered himself onto one knee, Cas realised just how wrong he was.

Dean's hands were shaking, but he had never been so sure of something in his life. It was now or never, and with that in mind, he spoke. "Castiel Novak, we have been together for two years and they have been the best two years of my life. I may have hidden you away, but even with this I hope these last two years have meant this much to you too." Cas was already nodding at this point, so Dean smiled and cleared his throat. Might as well get straight to the point.

"Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" 

There was a beat, where no one said anything. It felt like the whole restaurant were holding their breath with Dean. Then tears started pouring down Cas' face and his nodding became almost wild.

"Yes, Dean, yes! Absolutely!" 

A roar of applause spread through the restaurant but neither man heard the congratulations. They were too busy holding each other tight, like they wanted to relearn everything about one another, before they embarked on their life long journey together. Like they never wanted to let go. And now they never would have to. 

Now, not only _could_ they get married, but they also _would_ get married and everyone would be there. All Dean's family and friends would be there with him. Suddenly he was crying too, he couldn't help it. The thought was so overwhelming and he held Cas tighter.

This, right here, might just be the happiest moment of Dean's life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing some continuations for this fic if that's something you guys would want? If it is, what would you like me to write? The wedding fic? Cas meeting Dean's family as boyfriend? I'm open to suggestions. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thanks :)


End file.
